One Rainy Night
by static shakedown
Summary: HinaKiba. Oneshot. It begins raining and Kiba takes Hinata home.


**One Rainy Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

--

Almost all noise was drowned out by the pitter-patter of rain outside as Kiba and Hinata both neared the Hyuuga compound. They slowed down their running as they, mindful of puddles, arrived beneath a large oak tree juxtapose to one of the compound's long walls. They always departed beneath the large tree so that Hinata could use one of its branches to climb back to her room without anyone noticing she had snuck out.

The tree's leaves provided a temporary sanctuary from most of the rain. They both stood, panting softly as they tried to regain their breath after so much running. Kiba's back was lightly resting against the trunk facing Hinata, who was resting her arms on her knees.

Kiba scowled and ran a hand through his matted hair. "Feh, rain sucks."

Hinata straightened and let out the air she had been trying to recover in a giggle, casting an amused glance his way. Kiba was too preoccupied shaking his hair loose of excess water and patting down part of it to the side so it wouldn't obscure his vision; irritation was clearly written on his face.

She smiled when she picked up on some of his mumbles that he said under his breath as he fussed with his jacket next, "...it's too fucking damp and cold...cut our date short..."

"I like rain showers," said Hinata, mirth clearly evident in her voice. She laughed and avoided looking at the dry glare he threw her. He scoffed and looked away again while continuing to wring his jacket sleeve.

She stood back and watched him try to wring his jacket in vain for a while longer before breaking out into another fit of giggles.

"K-kiba let me help– you'll c-catch a cold," she managed to get out between her giggles as she drew near him and grabbed his zipper.

Kiba immediately felt a blush beginning to form. His body always had the same kind of reaction whenever Hinata would get close to him. He stumbled a little and rested more weight against the tree trunk as he felt his cheeks heating up. Her face was so close to him now and he could distinctly separate her intoxicating smell from that of the rain.

Hinata for the most part was fully concentrated on unzipping the jacket for him and was oblivious to his reaction to her close proximity. She began helping him out of the jacket when she was done unzipping but paused halfway when she felt him shiver. Quickly, she glanced at his face, worried that he might be cold, but again paused when she saw his facial expression. He was shyly looking away from her, a full-blown blush tinting his face.

She internally squealed at his cuteness.

"Kiba," she said slowly and purposefully, "...are you cold?"

"_Yes._ It's fucking cold and I ha–" His words were cut off as she smashed her lips to his, erasing all logical thoughts from his head except how soft and warm Hinata's lips felt pressed against his.

'_And wet,'_ he managed to think as he brought one of his hands to the nape of her neck and the other snaked around her waist. The forgotten jacket lay dirtied on the ground besides them as Hinata stepped on it to push Kiba harder against the tree. He growled low in his throat and switched their positions without breaking the kiss.

Now her back was being pressed against the tree as Kiba drew closer and closer to her. They broke their kiss for air and Kiba continued to plant open-mouthed kisses down her jaw line and then to her neck before he stopped to suck on her collar bone; producing soft mewling noises from Hinata that only encouraged his actions more.

This all would have continued further if It hadn't been for a large splash of rain falling off all the branches.

They both separated from each other and looked upward. Squinting, they could see that a squirrel was running through the tree and shaking all the droplets off the leaves.

Hinata wiped the cold water off her cheek and grinned.

"I-it's late, I should go." she said before hoisting up the tree's trunk and making her way over to the compound wall.

Kiba watched her go as he gave a frustrated sigh. "I told you the rain ruins everything," he said, watching Hinata begin disappearing on the other side of the large wall.

When Kiba could only see her face, she flashed him one last smile. "Technically, it's the squirrel's fault." And with that she waved good-bye and disappeared completely.


End file.
